Sewu Kutho
by amelkinochan
Summary: Seribu hari mencarimu.. Seribu hati tlah kutanya akan mu, namun kau tiada menampakkan diri.. haruskah ku menyerah dalam sepi? Fict Jawa asli. Sosok mata onyx mengusap keringat yang mengucur deras dengan punggung tangannya, “Sebenarnya dimana kamu, Dobe.
1. Chapter 1

**0ooo..._Sewu Kutho_...ooo0**

**Pairing: Sasunaru (Naru as a girl, but if you like U can move her to YAOI)**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: romance/hurt**

**A/N: Sebuah fict Jawa asli. Terinspirasi dari lagu Sewu Kutho-Didi Kempot. Sepeti biasa, Kino pasti selalu buat fict dengan lagu yang menyertai. Dan kali ini, Kino menggunakan lagu Sewu Kutho-Didi kempot. Apabila ada reader tidak mengerti setiap kata dari lagu ini, misalkan reader dari luar pulau Jawa, di bawah lirik ada keterangan yang terkait dengan baitnya yang Kino beri tanda kurung (). Mohon agar lagunya diputar saat sudah ada peringatan di dalam cerita. Setiap lagu akan membantu menyampaikan setiap emosi yang ada.**

**Summary:**

**Seribu hari mencarimu.. Seribu hati tlah kutanya akan mu, namun kau tiada menampakkan diri.. haruskah ku menyerah dalam sepi? Fict Jawa asli.**

**Sosok mata onyx mengusap keringat yang mengucur deras dengan punggung tangannya,**

"**Sebenarnya dimana kamu, Dobe.."**

**---------------------------o0o-------------------------**

**---o0o--------------o0o----------------o0o------------------o0o---------------o0o-----------------o0o-------------o0o---****-------------o0o---****-------------o0o---****-------------o0o---**

.

**-------------Chapter 1------------**

.

**Warung Tegal, Stasiun Kirigakure**

Dalam salah satu dudukan kayu panjang di warung, Sasuke meneguk sebotol aquades yang jadi teman dalam perjalanannya selama ini. Kemeja hitam bergaris biru tua yang tidak secerah baru, sudah dipakainya selama tiga hari. Celana jeans borju masih tetap sama. Agak kumal. Sementara tas pungung warna biru metalik tersangkut manis di lengan kanannya yang kekar. Hiruk pikuk di depan stasiun Kirigakure mampu menemani letihnya tubuh Sasuke karena perjalanan panjang yang dilaluinya. Sejenak melepas lelah di warung pinggir jalan depan stasiun sudah jadi kebiasaan di tiap tempat yang di datanginya.

"Lauk apa, Mas?" tanya penjual warung agak genitan.

Sasuke melayangkan pandangan ke berbagai sajian yang tersedia di depannya.

"Telor rebus saja, Mbak.." katanya sopan.

"Masak cuma telor rebus?" penjual itu nyengir. "tampang cowok banyak duit gitu kok cuma telor rebus.. Mau ayam goreng?" tawarnya.

Sasuke tersenyum. "ndak usah, Mbak.. Telor rebus saja satu buah.."

"Mau yang paha atau yang dada?" si penjual centil tetap ngotot.

Sasuke masih tersenyum. Berusaha sopan dalam lingkup letihnya tubuh yang keterlaluan.

"Saya kasih gratisan, kalau gitu.. Khusus buat Mas..". penjual yang ceria itu mengambil satu dada dan paha ayam dalam piring yang sudah ada nasi bertuang sambal pecel.

"Nih!" piring dan segelas teh hangat seketika tersaji di depan Sasuke. Makanan yang melebihi standart gizi normal.

Sasuke bingung. "Mbak.. Saya tidak ada uang buat bayar ini semua.."

"Semuanya gratis!" senyum cewek cantik berambut pink itu.

"Gratis?"

Cewek penjual tersenyum.

"Te-terima kasih.." Sasuke berdo'a kemudian meneguk sedikit teh hangat. '_Kalau semua penjual kayak gini sama aku, enak juga.._' Sasuke mengembangkan senyum geli. Cewek penjual tambah terpesona di buatnya.

Sret!

Tangan kanan melambai didepan Sasuke. "Kenalin, Haruno Sakura.."

Sasuke terdiam. Bergantian ia melihat tangan mungil putih dan wajah cewek itu sedikit bingung. Akhirnya disambutlah telapak tangan Sakura dengan hangat dalam satu jabatan perkenalan.

"Uchiha Sasuke..".

Senyum uchiha yang simpul. Namun mampu membuat sejuta kaum hawa bertekuk lutut. Dan Sakura telah _melting_ sebelum jabatan itu berakhir.

"M-Mbak tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke cemas.

"N-Ndak apa-apa Mas.." Sasuke membimbing Sakura berdiri kembali.

'_Fyuh.. bener-bener cowok idaman! Pokoknya harus kudapatkan!_' semangat '45 Sakura telah berkobar dalam hati.

Sakura duduk di samping Sasuke dan mengamati setiap lekuk wajah cowok tampan ini sampai sedetil-detilnya. Sebenarnya Sasuke agak risih dilihati seperti itu. Tapi ia mencoba bertahan untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya berusaha menikmati sarapan yang sudah di gratiskan untuknya.

"BTW, rumahnya Mas Sasuke dimana?" Sakura membuka pembicaraan.

Sasuke menelan nasi yang telah terkunyah halus. "Hmm.. Rumah saya di balai Amegakure," menyeruput sedikit teh hangat. "tapi asli saya Konoha.."

"Oh.. Jauh banget,ya.." Sakura memberikan ekspresi tanda mengerti. "Terus, mau kemana?"

Sasuke diam. Tak menjawab. Sakura mengamati mimik sedih yang tiba-tiba muncul dari raut wajah cowok emo di sampingnya ini.

"Saya tidak tahu mau kemana.." jawabnya lirih.

Sakura agak terkejut dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"Kok bisa?" Sakura mengernyit.

"Saya dalam pencarian mencari kekasih saya yang pergi dari saya."

* * *

Kinoshita no Shoujo

* * *

Sakura membelak. '_Memangnya cewek mana yang sanggup ninggalin cowok segini perfect? Gue aja yang cantiknya kayak gini masih ditolak. Kelihatan banget kalau ni cowok nggak ada minat sama gue. Huh! Jadi pengen tahu, ceweknya kayak apa sih!_' batin Sakura sebel sendiri.

"Kalau udah pergi, ngapain di cari lagi?" Sakura memberanikan diri.

"Hn," Sasuke terdiam sesaat.

"?" Sakura tak mengerti.

"Mungkin.. Karena saya terlanjur cinta sama dia, Mbak.." lanjutnya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke agak cengok. Lalu menggigiti kuku jempolnya. Sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum. "Oh.. ternyata masalah '**cinta**' dan perkara '**tak bisa melupakan**'.." katanya dengan penekanan pada kata tertentu.

Sasuke menatap Sakura hampa. Mencoba agar Sakura membaca raut wajahnya yang sedang tidak bercanda dan tengah dirundung kesedihan yang mendalam. Sakura dipandang seperti itu luluh juga.

"Ya, ya.. Aku mengerti." Sakura memalingkan muka dari tatapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menutup mata dan menyandarkan dagunya pada kedua tangan yang saling terkait erat berpondasikan meja warung. "Andai saja dia bisa memahami cintaku.."

Sakura menatap iba ke Sasuke. Mengelus pundak kekar itu perlahan.

Air jernih Sasuke jatuh mengalir dari dua pelupuk mata yang masih menutup. Sakura kaget. Baru kali ini dilihatnya seorang cowok menangis di depannya secara nyata hanya karena cinta. Meskipun bukan menangis untuknya. Sakura ikut sedih dan jadi sedikit bingung bagaimana menenangkan seorang cowok yang menangis. Ia tak tahu caranya.

"Ja-jangan nangis, dong.." elus Sakura.

"Ng-nggak pa-pa, kok.." Sasuke mengusap air matanya.

"Gimana kalau kamu istirahat dulu di tempat saya?" tawar Sakura. "kelihatannya kamu capek banget.."

Sasuke diam. Ia masih menenangkan diri. Masih pikir-pikir dengan tawaran Sakura.

"Di tempatku ada temen-temen seumuran kita yang suka ikut _trip_ biasa maupun lintas alam. Siapa tahu mereka pernah melihat orang yang kamu cari.." kata Sakura memberi _clue_.

Sasuke langsung mendapat pencerahan. "I-Iya!" jawabnya semangat.

Sakura tersenyum. "Kamu tunggu dulu. Mungkin setengah jam lagi saya mau tutup. Kita pulang sama-sama."

Sasuke bagai melihat malaikat penyelamat telah dikirimkan Tuhan dalam bentuk paras cantik bernama Sakura. Ia pun mengangguk. Setuju dengan ajakan cewek cantik ini.

**o0o~~~~~~~~~o0o**

Selusur tangga besi menjadi tonggak untuk sampai ke sebuah rumah susun yang lumayan kumuh. Di depan rumah susun tergambar jelas sebuah kolam dengan cucuran air mancur di tengahnya seperti kolam sebuah taman pada lazimnya. Sasuke melihat seorang pria yang sedang bermain lempar cakram bersama anjingnya yang besar. Pria itu mempunyai dua taring merah bertato di pipi. Mereka gembira sekali kelihatannya.

"Akamaru...!" panggil Sakura ke anjing itu.

"Guk!" anjing besar itu segera menoleh dan berlari ke arah Sakura. Kemudian berdiri dengan dua kaki belakang. Dijilatnya pipi Sakura berkali-kali.

"hehehe.. sudah, Akamaru.." Sakura mengelus kepala anjing besar itu untuk menghentikan Akamaru sebelum anjing itu membasahi wajahnya dengan air liur.

"Guk! Guk!" Akamaru memanggil pria yang tadi bermain dengannya. Pria itu tersenyum beringsut dari dudukan kolam menghampiri Sakura dan Akamaru.

"Sudah pulang, Sakura?" sapa pria itu.

"Udah, Kak Kiba.." jawab Sakura.

Pandangan Kiba terpancing ke sosok tegap di belakang Sakura. "Siapa ini?" tanya Kiba pada Sakura. Sakura melayangkan pandang ke arah orang yang di maksud Kiba.

"Oh, ini Sasuke.. Kami berjumpa di stasiun. Aku mengajaknya istirahat di sini sebentar. Dia telah menempuh perjalanan yang jauh. Boleh, kan?" Sakura tersenyum simpul pada Kiba. Menampakkan mimik berharap. Kiba yang menyadari adiknya telah terpesona oleh pria tegap yang dibawanya ke rumah susun ini, mengamati Sasuke dari atas, ke bawah, ke atas lagi. Memperhatikan setiap detail lekuk Sasuke. Kiba mengernyit.

"Tampan juga, kau."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Berusaha menutupi wajah merahnya.

"Ah, Kak Kiba ini.. Nggak sopan, tau!" Sakuralah yang merespon.

"ya udah, masuk dulu, yuk!" Kiba mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Sasuke mengakrabkan diri.

Sasuke mengangguk.

**o0o~~~~~~o0o**

Pintu kayu berlapis triplek yang telah sobek sana-sini menjadi gerbang pertama ruang kecil di lantai dua rumah susun itu.

Sakura pertama yang masuk, "Silakan,"

"Ayo, nggak usah malu-malu.." Kiba menyusul.

Sasuke melepas sepatu sketnya dan melangkah memandangi plafon dinding ruangan kecilitu.

"Silakan duduk."

Sasuke duduk bersama Kiba. Sementara Sakura otak-atik di dapur.

Kiba menyandarkan diri di kursi. Memandangi Sasuke yang saling mengatupkan dua tangan dan sedikit membungkuk.

"Nampaknya kamu tipe _talkless do more_, ya!" mulai Kiba.

Sasuke melirik Kiba. Dia tersenyum angkuh layaknya uchiha. Kiba ikut tersenyum bringas namun juga seperti laki-laki penuh tantangan seperti Sasuke.

"Bagus juga _chemistry_-mu.. Seperti laki-laki sejati," sambung Kiba.

Sasuke tersenyum geli. "Sudah lama saya tidak tersenyum seperti ini."

"Begitu?" Kiba mengambil secangkir teh yang sedetik lalu diletakkan Sakura bersama dua cangkir lainnya di meja. Kini Sakura telah berada di samping Kiba. Bergabung dalam pembicaraan.

"Lalu? Kau sedang dalam perjalanan kemana?" Kiba melihat Sasuke polos.

"Saya sedang mencari seseorang." Sasuke membuka dan mengobrak-abrik isi tas punggungnya. Sebuah buku diary orange cerah diraih dari dalam dan dibuka dengan hati-hati. Sasuke mengeluarkan secarik foto. Ia menyerahkan foto itu pada Kiba. Kiba melihat dua orang yang berpose di gambar elektronik tersebut. Sakura ikut melihat foto itu.

Kiba bergumam, "Yang ini kamu. Lalu yang satunya lagi.." Kiba memutar otak. "..sepertinya aku pernah tahu orang ini.."

Sasuke tergagap, "Be-benarkah? Sungguh? Dimana?"

**TuBerColosys..**

.

.

.

.

**Mind to Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**0ooo..._Sewu Kutho_...ooo0**

**Pairing: Sasunaru (Naru as a girl, but if you like U can move her to YAOI)**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: romance/hurt**

**A/N: Sebuah fict Jawa asli. Terinspirasi dari lagu Sewu Kutho-Didi Kempot. Sepeti biasa, Kino pasti selalu buat fict dengan lagu yang menyertai. Dan kali ini, Kino menggunakan lagu Sewu Kutho-Didi kempot. Apabila ada reader tidak mengerti setiap kata dari lagu ini, misalkan reader dari luar pulau Jawa, di bawah lirik ada keterangan yang terkait dengan baitnya yang Kino beri tanda kurung (). Mohon agar lagunya diputar saat sudah ada peringatan di dalam cerita. Setiap lagu akan membantu menyampaikan setiap emosi yang ada.**

**Summary:**

**Seribu hari mencarimu.. Seribu hati tlah kutanya akan mu, namun kau tiada menampakkan diri.. haruskah ku menyerah dalam sepi? Fict Jawa asli.**

**Sosok mata onyx mengusap keringat yang mengucur deras dengan punggung tangannya,**

"**Sebenarnya dimana kamu, Dobe.."**

**---------------------------o0o-------------------------**

**---o0o--------------o0o----------------o0o------------------o0o---------------o0o-----------------o0o-------------o0o---****-------------o0o---****-------------o0o---****-------------o0o---**

**Yang lalu..**

"_Lalu? Kau sedang dalam perjalanan kemana?" Kiba melihat Sasuke polos._

"_Saya sedang mencari seseorang." Sasuke membuka dan mengobrak-abrik isi tas punggungnya. Sebuah buku diary orange cerah diraih dari dalam dan dibuka dengan hati-hati. Sasuke mengeluarkan secarik foto. Ia menyerahkan foto itu pada Kiba. Kiba melihat dua orang yang berpose di gambar elektronik tersebut. Sakura ikut melihat foto itu._

_Kiba bergumam, "Yang ini kamu. Lalu yang satunya lagi.." Kiba memutar otak. "..sepertinya aku pernah tahu orang ini.."_

_Sasuke tergagap, "Be-benarkah? Sungguh? Dimana?"_

**.**

**----------------Chapter 2--------------**

.

Sakura melihat Kiba, "Kakak ini gimana, sih?" Kiba menoleh ke adiknya. Sakura beralih memandang Sasuke. "bukankah ini calon pengantin Tuan Gaara?"

**GLEGAARRR..**

Sasuke terdiam, matanya membelak. "A-apa maksudmu Sakura?"

Sakura menjadi cemas ketika melihat mimik Sasuke. "e.. Ini.. Itu.. Orang yang di foto kamu itu.." Sakura menahan nafas sebentar. "..Itu calon pengantin Tuan Gaara... Tuan pemilik rumah susun ini.." sambung Sakura.

Tak bisa terlukis bagaimana sakitnya perasaan Sasuke. Hatinya terasa diremas-remas dengan kawat besi mendengar kabar yang tidak enak ini.

Kemudian Sasuke tersenyum sungging. Ia ngeles, wajahnya serasa tak percaya dengan kata-kata yang terlontar tanpa beban dari mulut Sakura. "Sakura, mungkin kamu salah lihat.. Coba kamu amati baik-baik foto itu.. Mungkin bukan seperti orang yang kamu maksud.."

Sakura melihat kembali foto yang masih dipegang Kiba. "Bener, memang ini orangnya.."

Sasuke merebut foto itu cepat dan memasukkannya ke dalam diary. Segera ia melampirkan tali tasnya ke pundak lagi.

"Maaf, saya telah merepotkan kalian." Sasuke berdiri. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya. Tapi mungkin kalian salah lihat." Sasuke menunduk. "Sampai jumpa lagi."

Setelah menegakkan diri, Sasuke mengambil sepatu ketsnya dan memakainya dengan sedikit emosi. Sakura bingung mau berbuat apa. Sementara Kiba mengantar Sasuke sampai pintu rumah. Ia menunggu cowok emo ini selesai memakai sepatu. Memandangi Sasuke.

"Sas," panggil Kiba. Sasuke menoleh.

"Nama calon istri Tuan Muda Gaara itu Naruto.."

Mata Sasuke kembali membelak. Ia berhenti dari aktifitasnya.

Merasa Sasuke merespon kata-katanya, Kiba melanjutkan,

"..calon istrinya itu sekarang tinggal dengan Tuan Muda Gaara di ujung jalan ini ke arah barat. Pagarnya bercat merah tua. Rumah bertingkat tiga." Kiba berniat memberi instruksi sambil menunjuk ke arah tempat yang dimaksud.

Sasuke menatap Kiba. Tatapan terima kasih. Kiba tersenyum simpul.

"Sekarang belum terlambat.. Kejar cintamu!" bisik Kiba.

Sasuke tersenyum. Dia berdiri dan menunduk dalam. Segera ia melesat turun dari lantai dua ke lantai dasar. Berlari ke jalan yang di arahkan oleh Kiba. Kiba memandangnya dari atas dengan senyum puas.

"Guk!"

Kiba terkejut dan menoleh. Akamaru tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang dan berdiri dua kaki sejajar dengan Kiba yang mengamati Sasuke dari jauh. Kiba mengelus jambul Akamaru dan berpaling kepada Sasuke yang masih terlihat berlari di jalan raya.

"Semoga berhasil, anak muda..!" Kiba melempar pandang ke Sasuke.

"Guk! Guk!" Akamaru ikut mendo'akan.

Kiba tersenyum geli ke Akamaru. "Amin!"

**o0o~~~~~~~o0o**

_**Tingtong-tingtong..**_

Sasuke berkali-kali menekan tombol yang menempel dinding berpagar merah tua. Berlari dari rumah susun ke rumah besar ini membuatnya ngos-ngosan. Lelah sekali. Jaraknya saja mungkin dua kilometer lebih.

Setelah sekitar empat kali membunyikan bel, seorang cewek berkucir empat muncul dari pintu rumah tersebut.

"Ya..! sebentar!" teriaknya.

Di dekatinya pagar dan dibukakan sedikit untuk melihat siapa yang datang bertamu.

_**Greekkk..!**_

Pagar dibuka. Matanya sedikit membelak ketika dihadapannya telah berdiri cowok bertipe pangeran.. Putih, ganteng, dan emo. Sementara Sasuke melihat cewek semampai ini seperti dua tahun lebih tua darinya.

Temari segera menyadarkan diri dari buaian pesona seorang laki-laki. "e.. cari siapa, ya?"

Sasuke tidak membuang kesempatan yang lama di nantinya. "Saya cari Naruto.." katanya sopan.

* * *

Kinoshita no Shoujo

* * *

Temari mengernyit, "Naruto?"

"ada urusan apa kamu dengan Naruto?" Temari melipat tangan di depan dada. Seperti kesal mendengar kata 'Naruto'.

"e.. Saya temannya.."

"Oh.." Temari mengamati Sasuke. Senyum simpul merekah ketika cowok di depannya ini benar-benar tipe kesukaannya. Temari berpose manis, menebarkan pesona. Ia tidak mau membuang peluang untuk mendapatkan sesuatu. Dan Sasuke adalah target incarannya yang telah ditetapkan mulai sekarang.

"Silakan masuk.. Aku akan panggilkan Naruto.."

Sasuke tersenyum senang dan polos. "Te-terima kasih..!"

Temari melayangkan tangan kanan. Membuka telapaknya. "Siapa namamu?"

Sasuke menyambut uluran tangan Temari dengan senang hati. "Saya Uchiha Sasuke.."

"Aku Sabaku no Temari, kenalkan.." Temari menampakkan seyuman termanis. Sasuke sedikit bergetar dibuatnya. Tangan yang sedari tadi di genggam segera dilepaskan. _'Ternyata dia pria yang polos. Aku jadi makin suka padanya..'_ batin Temari.

"Silakan masuk.." ajaknya.

"terima kasih.." Sasuke mengikuti Temari memasuki ruang tamu.

"Silakan duduk.."

"terima kasih.."

"sebentar, ya.."

Sasuke mengangguk.

**o0o~~~~~~o0o**

Naruto mencacah bawang bombay. Matanya sembab karena air bawangnya. Aroma masakan yang khas tercium oleh Sasuke di ruang tamu. Sasuke mengenal bau kuliner yang satu ini.

"Naruto.." senyum Sasuke merekah. Dengan mata terpejam, hidung mancungnya berusaha mencari sumber bau itu berasal. Sasuke keluar pintu ruang tamu dan menuju ke samping rumah. Bau sedap dari sate kambing membimbingnya masuk di pondokan kecil yang seperti dapur. Tanpa basa-basi, ia masuk begitu saja.

"sedap sekali.." Sasuke masih terpejam.

Naruto menoleh. Matanya membelak. Tak sengaja jarinya teriris pisau dan mencucurkan darah. Tapi ia tak merasa sama sekali. Masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat oleh mata kecilnya. Terdiam beberapa saat sampai ia tersadar. "Sas.. Sasuke.."

Mendengar suara yang tak asing, Sasuke membuka mata. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi yang sama dengan Naruto. "Nar-Naruto.."

Tertegun seketika dua orang itu. Masing-masing mengamati sosok yang ada di depan mereka. Sosok yang saling dirindukan dari palung hati yang terdalam. Situasi yang tersudut di ambang kebingungan, tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

**o0o~~~~~~o0o**

Temari menyemprotkan merek parfum termahal yang ia punya ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang langsing.

"Sasuke.., tunggu saja. Kau pasti akan terpikat olehku.." bisiknya penuh percaya diri. Ia melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar. Dengan senyum penuh kemenangan ia menuju ruang tamu dengan sedikit berteriak.,

"Maaf, Sasuke..! Naruto tidak ada di rum.." Temari terpaku. Tidak ada seorang pun di ruang tamu.

"Kemana lagi tuh cowok?" Temari lihat sana-sini. Kemudian beranjak mencari Sasuke ke seluruh penjuru rumah.

**o0o~~~~~~~o0o**

"Ke-kenapa kamu ada di sini?" Naruto mencoba merilekskan tubuh yang tegang oleh kehadiran orang yang lama tidak dilihatnya.

Pelan-pelan Sasuke mendekati Naruto dengan wajah emo. Naruto kembali tegang. Jauh lebih tegang dari yang sebelumnya. _'Mau apa Sasuke?'_.

Perlahan Sasuke mematikan pemanggang yang sudah merebakkan bau hangus di samping Naruto. Naruto mendongak mengikuti wajah Sasuke yang sekarang berada sangat dekat dengannya. Tinggi dan tegap badan Sasuke adalah kelebihannya selain wajah yang memikat. Juga tak terkecuali sifatnya yang dingin, tetapi tak sedikitpun mengurangi keromantisan harmoni yang diciptakannya.

Sasuke berbisik di telinga Naruto.

"Kemana saja kamu?" Suara nyaring datar.

Naruto menelan ludah. Dadanya berdegup kencang.

"Kamu tahu berapa jauh aku mencarimu? Berapa lama aku menunggumu kembali?"

Naruto bergetar hebat.

"Ma-maafkan aku!!"

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Air mata meluncur deras dari dua pelupuk mata.

Sasuke menangkap kedua tangan Naruto. Menciumnya dalam penuh perasaan. Naruto merasakan gelora yang ia rindukan. Telunjuk yang terluka di bekap erat. Darahnya mengalir di telapak tangan Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadari tangan Naruto terluka, begitu saja menghisapnya tanpa seijin Naruto. Naruto hanya mengeram sakit. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku, Teme.." suara Naruto serak oleh tangis.

Sasuke berhenti mengulum telunjuk Naruto. Memandangi raut imut dan manis yang terpancar jelas di wajah kekasihnya.

"tak apa, Dobe.." Sasuke mengecup lembut bibir Naruto sekilas. "senang rasanya kembali dipanggil Teme olehmu.."

Keduanya tertawa tulus satu sama lain.

Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto dalam satu dekapan hangat yang lama. Pelukan erat yang berujung ciuman penuh rasa rindu.

**TuBerColosys..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**0ooo..._Sewu Kutho_...ooo0**

**Pairing: Sasunaru (Naru as a girl, but if you like U can move her to YAOI)**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: romance/hurt**

**A/N: Sebuah fict Jawa asli. Terinspirasi dari lagu Sewu Kutho-Didi Kempot. Sepeti biasa, Kino pasti selalu buat fict dengan lagu yang menyertai. Dan kali ini, Kino menggunakan lagu Sewu Kutho-Didi kempot. Apabila ada reader tidak mengerti setiap kata dari lagu ini, misalkan reader dari luar pulau Jawa, di bawah lirik ada keterangan yang terkait dengan baitnya yang Kino beri tanda kurung (). Mohon agar lagunya diputar saat sudah ada peringatan di dalam cerita. Setiap lagu akan membantu menyampaikan setiap emosi yang ada.**

**Summary:**

**Seribu hari mencarimu.. Seribu hati tlah kutanya akan mu, namun kau tiada menampakkan diri.. haruskah ku menyerah dalam sepi? Fict Jawa asli.**

**Sosok mata onyx mengusap keringat yang mengucur deras dengan punggung tangannya,**

"**Sebenarnya dimana kamu, Dobe.."**

**---------------------------o0o-------------------------**

**---o0o--------------o0o----------------o0o------------------o0o---------------o0o-----------------o0o-------------o0o---****-------------o0o---****-------------o0o---****-------------o0o---**

**.**

**.  
**

""""""""""**SONG'S WARNING: EREN-TAKKAN PISAH"""""**

**Yang lalu..**

"_Ma-maafkan aku!!" _

_Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Air mata meluncur deras dari dua pelupuk mata. _

_Sasuke menangkap kedua tangan Naruto. Menciumnya dalam penuh perasaan. Naruto merasakan gelora yang ia rindukan. Telunjuk yang terluka di bekap erat. Darahnya mengalir di telapak tangan Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadari tangan Naruto terluka, begitu saja menghisapnya tanpa seijin Naruto. Naruto hanya mengeram sakit. Sasuke tersenyum._

"_Maafkan aku, Teme.." suara Naruto serak oleh tangis. _

_Sasuke berhenti mengulum telunjuk Naruto. Memandangi raut imut dan manis yang terpancar jelas di wajah kekasihnya._

"_tak apa, Dobe.." Sasuke mengecup lembut bibir Naruto sekilas. "senang rasanya kembali dipanggil Teme olehmu.." _

_Keduanya tertawa tulus satu sama lain._

_Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto dalam satu dekapan hangat yang lama. Pelukan erat yang berujung ciuman penuh rasa rindu._

**.**

**----------------Chapter 3****--------------**

.

Naruto mengernyit dalam ciuman. Dengan perlahan ia memisahkan diri dengan Sasuke. Sepelan mungkin agar Sasuke tidak merasa ditolak.

Tubuh mereka terpisah. Sasuke tidak paham dengan Naruto.

"Kenapa, Dobe?"

Naruto mempersiapkan diri.

"Ini seharusnya tidak boleh terjadi.."

Sasuke tersenyum, "Ya.. Kau tak boleh pergi lagi dariku.."

Sasuke bersiap memeluknya kembali. Tetapi lengannya segera di tepis dengan kasar oleh Naruto. Tak bisa dipungkiri ini membuat Sasuke sangat kecewa.

"ada apa, Dobe?" Sasuke mencoba bersabar.

"Aku akan menjadi milik orang lain, Teme.."

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia telah menduga kalimat ini akan diungkap oleh Naruto yang polos.

Sasuke menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Naruto. Menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Naruto memejamkan matanya erat. Tak berani menatap Sasuke. "A-aku masih mencintaimu, Teme.. Tap-tapi.."

Sasuke menarik dagu Naruto mendekat.

"Tatap mataku, Dobe."

Naruto tak bergerak.

"Tatap mataku, Dobe!!" Sasuke mengeraskan volumenya. Naruto akhirnya menurut. Mereka kini saling bertatapan.

"Aku tahu.. Kau telah dilamar oleh -siapa?Gaara?" Sasuke tersenyum sungging. "Aku tak peduli.. Akan kubawa kau kemanapun menjauh dari sini.. Kita lari.."

Naruto memandang kekasihnya. Tak percaya dengan ucapan yang baru saja keluar darinya.

Naruto menjauh dan berpaling dari Sasuke. Ia kembali mengirisi bawang yang sempat terhenti.

"Pergilah, Teme.. Jangan dekati aku lagi."

Sasuke memeluk erat pinggang Naruto dari belakang.

"kenapa kau seperti ini, Dobe.." Sasuke berbisik di telinga Naruto.

"padahal aku rindu.. rindu..sekali.." melas Sasuke mencium leher Naruto lembut.

Air mata Naruto kembali menetes.

"Aku sudah dijodohkan, Teme.." Naruto berusaha menahan air mata. "..orang tuaku ingin aku menikah dengan Gaara."

Sasuke mengernyit, "untuk apa Dobe? Tampan? Pasti aku lebih tampan! Soal harta pun, aku tak kalah dengan orang in.."

Mulut Sasuke ditutup oleh jari lentik Naruto. "bukan itu penyebabnya, Teme.."

"Lalu apa?"

"Ayahku punya janji tertulis dengan Gaara. Kami harus menikah sebelum usiaku 21 tahun.."

Sasuke tertawa. Naruto cengok. "Bukankah besok hari ulang tahunmu, Dobe?"

Naruto menunduk. "Ya.. dan nanti malam adalah resepsi pernikahanku.."

Sasuke berhenti tertawa secara bertahap. Kemudian pandangannya lurus pada Naruto. "Apa maksudmu..?"

"Kami telah menikah kemarin lusa.. dan malam ini malam resepsi terakhir.."

"Ja-jadi kamu.." Sasuke membelak.

"ya.. Aku telah menikah dengannya. Walaupun begitu, aku belum disentuhnya sama sekali." Naruto tersenyum memaksa, "dia baik sekali, ya.."

Sasuke memandang punggung Naruto tak percaya.

"Ta-tapi katamu kau cuma mencintaiku?"

Naruto menahan perasaan.

"Ya!! Aku mencintaimu!! Hanya mencintaimu, Teme!! Tapi aku hanya korban!!" tangisan Naruto pecah. Tubuhnya lengser pada dinding dapur.

Sasuke menangkapnya. Naruto dipeluknya erat. Membiarkan tubuh mungil itu meluapkan semua perasaannya yang terpendam selama ini pada dada tegapnya. Hanya di dadanya. Bukan dada Gaara.

Tanpa di sadari oleh mereka, sepasang bola mata kristal mengamati dari balik pintu dapur sedari tadi. Melihat semua yang terjadi. Sesosok gadis berkucir empat.

"Untung saja Gaara tidak dirumah.." lirihnya.

**o0o~~~~~~~~o0o**

**Hotel Kirigakumen, Malam hari**

Gaun putih nan indah membalut tubuh Naruto dengan sigap. Kini ia duduk di pelaminan. Dengan tata rias yang menawan, ia tampil dengan mempesona. Membuat siapa saja pria di acara itu terpaku akan manisnya sang mempelai wanita. Tak urung juga Sasuke yang menghadiri pesta itu atas undangan Temari yang dari tadi mengikuti kemana saja Sasuke pergi. Sasuke terbuai terlena menyaksikan keindahan kaum hawa yang dimiliki orang yang dicintainya.

'_Dobe, kau cantik sekali..' _batin Sasuke. Sayang sekali orang yang bersanding dengan Naruto bukanlah dirinya. Tapi orang lain. Orang dengan rambut merah batanya yang datar dan tanpa ekspresi. Orang yang rasanya punya sifat lebih dingin darinya.

* * *

Kinoshita no Shoujo

* * *

Naruto sedikit bercanda dengan Gaara. Mereka tertawa gembira. Sasuke tersenyum sungging. Hatinya hancur. Kepingannya sudah tak dapat dipungut lagi. Luluh redam tertanam dalam tanah yang tandus. Selama acara Sasuke harus menahan perasaannya. Begitupun Naruto yang sedari tadi mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Mencemaskan keadaan Sasuke.

MC Key berdehem di microfon. "Ehm.. Ehm.. Baiklah.. Kali ini hiburan _live music_ dari kedua mempelai..! Kedua mempelai, dipersilahkan menaiki panggung.." katanya dengan sopan.

Naruto berdiri dengan anggun. Ia memandang Gaara yang tak merespon kata-kata sang MC. Ia masih duduk.

"Ayo, Gaara.." ajak Naruto.

Gaara memandang Naruto. Ia menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, Naru.. Kamu duet saja dengan orang lain.. aku nggak ada _mood_ buat nyanyi.." Gaara kembali menampakkan kedatarannya. Naruto bingung. Sementara MC Key udah mau ngacir aja. Terpaksa Naruto mendekati _stage_ mungil tersebut. Sebelum beranjak, ia meminta izin pada Gaara untuk berduet dengan seorang tamu. Gaara menyetujuinya.

Naruto meraih mic yang di ulurkan MC Key.

"Ehm.." deheman Naruto mengundang perhatian para tamu. Juga Sasuke dan Temari yang duduk di meja tamu. Sementara Gaara hanya memandangnya datar dari pelaminan.

"Saya, Naruto Uzumaki, akan mempersembahkan sebuah lagu untuk menghibur para hadirin sekalian.

_**Prok-prok-prok-prok...**_!

"Sebenarnya lagu ini bukan lagu duet. Tetapi, saya ingin ada sukarelawan dari salah satu hadirin laki-laki untuk berduet dengan saya disini.." senyum Naruto manis sekali. Para tamu laki-laki terpesona hingga lupa tidak mereson kata-kata Naruto.

Tanpa diduga, ada satu tangan terangkat dari kursi VVIP. Tangan Sasuke. Hati Naruto berdegup kencang seketika. Gaara melihat Sasuke dengan sedikit tatapan kecemburuan.

Sasuke berdiri meninggalkan Temari yang masih melihatnya heran.

Sasuke mengambil microfon yang di ulurkan MC Nacchi dan langsung _stand by_ di atas _stage_, berdiri di samping Naruto. Potongan jas yang rapi dan ketampanannya membuat cewek-cewek yang hadir di sana terpukau dan hampir _bleednose_.

Sasuke menatap Naruto, kemudian para tamu secara bergantian. "Saya Uchiha Sasuke. Sebenarnya saya hanya tamu biasa. Tapi melihat kecantikan Naruto, saya jadi ingin berduet dengannya. Hehe.." Sasuke tertawa kecil. Para tamu laki-laki maupun wanita ikut tertawa.

Sasuke tersenyum pada Naruto. "Baiklah, lagu apa yang akan kita nyanyikan, Sang Mempelai Wanita?" Sasuke menunduk layaknya memberi hormat pada putri raja. Wajah Naruto memerah seketika. Gaara menangkap reaksi Naruto. Tapi ia masih diam.

"E.. Lagu dari _Eren-Takkan Pisah_.." kata Naruto menyopankan diri.

"Oke. Silakan di mulai." Sasuke memberi kode pada orchestra disana. Personilnya mengangguk.

Intro lagu dimulai..

Dentuman piano yang indah. Gitar ikut bertaut. Sasuke dan Naruto saling tersenyum.

Sasuke mengeluarkan suara emasnya_,_

"_Sayang aku ingin berbicara kepadamu_

_Tentang apa yang tengah aku rasakan.."_

Naruto memulai bait kedua,

"_Ada apa - ada apa katakanlah semuanya_

_Ku 'kan dengarkan duhai cintaku.."_

Sasuke menatap Naruto sekilas, kemudian beralih memandang hadirin. Tak enak ia melihat calon pengantin orang lama-lama. Kemudian melanjutkan,

"_Bila nanti orang tuamu tak meridhoi _

_Dengan apa yang kurasakan padamu.."_

Naruto kembali memberi pengertian dalam bait lagu ini._._

"_Semua orang tua ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya_

_Begitupun orang tuaku.."_

Sasuke,

"_Kau takkan tinggalku.."_

Naruto,

"_Takkan pernah sayangku.."_

Berdua,

"_Janjimu, janjiku, untukmu.."_

Reff, Sasuke mengeluarkan segala emosinya_,_

"_Takkan ada yang pisahkan kita_

_Sekalipun kau telah tiada_

_Akan ku pastikan ku kan memeluk, menciummu di surga.."_

Naruto pun tak kalah mencurahkan isi hati,

"_Jangan kau pergi tinggalkan aku_

_Bawa aku kemana kau mau.."_

Suara berpadu,

"_Janjiku padamu jiwa dan ragaku, matipun ku mau.."_

Naruto susah payah menahan jatuhnya air mata. Tak mau Gaara dan tamu yang lain melihatnya. Sasuke hanya mendongak, menatap kosong pada langit malam berjuta bintang yang meratapi nasibnya. Aula hotel ini memang tak beratap.

Gitar listrik ikut menyuarakan diri. Mengalunkan instrumen yang menggelora.

Sasuke merasakan luka hatinya ditaburi garam_,_

"_Takkan ada yang pisahkan kita_

_Sekalipun kau telah tiada_

_Akan ku pastikan ku kan memeluk, menciummu di surga.."_

Naruto menahan air mata,

"_Jangan kau pergi tinggalkan aku_

_Bawa aku kemana kau mau.."_

Sasuke,

"_Janjiku padamu.."_

Naruto_,_

"_jiwa dan ragaku,"_

Berdua_,_

"_matipun ku mau.."_

Dentuman piano kembali menutup lagu.

_**Prok-prok-prok-prok..!**_

Riuh rendah para hadirin membuat Naruto dan Sasuke menunduk memberi hormat.

"Terima kasih.."

**TuBerColosys..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**0ooo..._Sewu Kutho_...ooo0**

**Pairing: Sasunaru (Naru as a girl, but if you like U can move her to YAOI)**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: romance/hurt**

**A/N: Sebuah fict Jawa asli. Terinspirasi dari lagu Sewu Kutho-Didi Kempot. Sepeti biasa, Kino pasti selalu buat fict dengan lagu yang menyertai. Dan kali ini, Kino menggunakan lagu Sewu Kutho-Didi kempot. Apabila ada reader tidak mengerti setiap kata dari lagu ini, misalkan reader dari luar pulau Jawa, di bawah lirik ada keterangan yang terkait dengan baitnya yang Kino beri tanda kurung (). Mohon agar lagunya diputar saat sudah ada peringatan di dalam cerita. Setiap lagu akan membantu menyampaikan setiap emosi yang ada.**

**Summary:**

**Seribu hari mencarimu.. Seribu hati tlah kutanya akan mu, namun kau tiada menampakkan diri.. haruskah ku menyerah dalam sepi? Fict Jawa asli.**

**Sosok mata onyx mengusap keringat yang mengucur deras dengan punggung tangannya,**

"**Sebenarnya dimana kamu, Dobe.."**

**---------------------------o0o-------------------------**

**---o0o--------------o0o----------------o0o------------------o0o---------------o0o-----------------o0o-------------o0o---****-------------o0o---****-------------o0o---****-------------o0o---**

**.**

**.  
**

""""""""""**SONG'S WARNING: Dygta-Tak Bisa Memiliki"""""""**

**Yang lalu..**

_Sasuke merasakan luka hatinya ditaburi garam,_

"_Takkan ada yang pisahkan kita_

_Sekalipun kau telah tiada_

_Akan ku pastikan ku kan memeluk, menciummu di surga.."_

_Naruto menahan air mata,_

"_Jangan kau pergi tinggalkan aku_

_Bawa aku kemana kau mau.."_

_Sasuke,_

"_Janjiku padamu.."_

_Naruto,_

"_jiwa dan ragaku,"_

_Berdua,_

"_matipun ku mau.."_

_Dentuman piano kembali menutup lagu. _

_**Prok-prok-prok-prok..!**_

_Riuh rendah para hadirin membuat Naruto dan Sasuke menunduk memberi hormat._

"_Terima kasih.."_

**.**

**----------------Chapter 4--------------**

.

Gaara pun ikut bertepuk tangan.

Naruto kembali ke pelaminan dengan dibimbing Sasuke menuruni tangga. Gaun panjangnya memang jadi masalah. Gaara menjemput pengantinnya, "Terima kasih, e.. –Sasuke." Katanya datar pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman seorang pria. Ia pun berlalu. Kembali pada Temari.

Naruto dibimbing oleh Gaara menuju dudukan pelaminan. Gaara tersenyum pada Naruto.

Naruto mengernyit, "Kenapa kau senyam-senyum nggak jelas padaku, Gaara?"

"Suaramu ternyata bagus sekali.."

Naruto bangga, "Jelas, dong.. Emang kayak kamu? Nyanyian seorang pangeran katak!" Naruto mendorong dada Gaara dengan telunjuk mungilnya.

"Dasar genit!" Gaara menusuk pinggang Naruto juga dengan telunjuk.

"Aw!" Naruto molek.

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Sasuke yang menyaksikan mereka bagai di terjang badai topan di tengah padang pasir yang luar biasa dahsyat.

Temari membawa dagu Sasuke mendekat padanya. Sasuke memejamkan mata. Bulu matanya berkilau karena air yang tertahan di dalamnya.

"Kau tak apa, Sasuke?" Temari mengusap mata Sasuke yang terpejam.

Sasuke tersenyum. Kemudian membuka matanya.

"Tak apa Temari.." ia mengusap air mata.

"Aku pulang dulu, ya?" Sasuke berdiri.

"Eh!" Temari terlonjak dan mengejar Sasuke yang telah jauh melampaui pintu hotel.

Naruto yang tengah bercanda dengan Gaara mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke dan Temari yang berlari keluar gedung.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke.." Naruto menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis. Gaara tak menyadarinya.

Gaara menepuk pelan paha Naruto. Naruto kembali menoleh pada Gaara.

"Aku ingin kau menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku.."

Naruto membelak. Ia heran. "Lagu apa?"

"Hmm.. Terserah kamu, deh.. pokoknya bagus."

Naruto menarik nafas. "Mmm.. Oke.."

Ia beranjak dari pelaminan menuju _stage_.

**o0o~~~~~~~~o0o**

* * *

Kinoshita no Shoujo

* * *

Di dalam mobil Temari, Sasuke tertegun. Menunduk menatap kosong pada sepatu hitamnya. Temari yang melihatnya merasa kasihan juga.

"Sas, kamu mau pulang?" Temari menyalakan mesin.

Sasuke segera menghentikan langkah Temari. "Tidak!"

Temari memandang Sasuke heran. "katamu.."

Sasuke melanjutkan, "disini dulu."

Sasuke menekan tombol _power window_ Merci hitam itu. Kaca jendela terbuka perlahan. Sasuke memandang pintu hotel yang ada tepat lurus di kirinya. Walaupun tangga menuju aulanya berada sekitar 5 meter darinya, tapi _stage_ yang lurus dari pintu tak bisa di tutupi dari pandangan Sasuke. Ia terpancing melihat Naruto berdiri di _stage_ tersebut.

Samar-samar suara Naruto terdengar.

"_Bila waktuku tersisa untuk slalu di sisi menjaga hatimu"_

Sasuke membuka pintu mobil. "Tunggu disini, Temari!" Sebelum Temari menjawab, Sasuke sontak saja berlari menuju pintu yang tadi di laluinya. Temari hanya bisa terdiam. Sasuke berhenti di pintu hotel. Ia memandang lurus ke arah panggung. Naruto menyadari kehadiran Sasuke. Ia pun memandang dari jauh. Bernyanyi dengan penuh perasaaan.

"_Tapi maafkan aku waktuku hanya sesaat.."_

Suara sopran yang indah menggema.

"_Aku tak bisa memiliki menjaga cintamu.._

_W__alau sesungguhnya hatiku mencintaimu, memilikimu.."_

Mata Sasuke basah.

"_Aku tak ingin kau terluka mencintai aku.._

_H__apuslah air matamu dan lupakan aku.."_

Sasuke mengerti makna dari setiap bait yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Ia pun berpaling, berlalu meninggalkan hotel dengan hati yang luar biasa sakit.

_._

"_Dibatas asaku hanya ingin kau bahagia jalani hidupmu_

_Aku kan slalu mencoba berikan yang terabik untuk kau miliki_

_tapi maafkan aku, waktuku hanya sesaat..__"_

.

Naruto meneteskan air mata. Ia tak tahan lagi.

"_Aku tak bisa memiliki menjaga cintamu.._

_W__alau sesungguhnya hatiku mencintaimu, memilikimu.."_

Perasaan sakit yang tumpah ruah memaksa untuk keluar dari tubuh mungil Naruto.

"_Aku tak ingin kau terluka mencintai aku.._

_H__apuslah air matamu dan lupakan aku.."_

Setelah itu, Sasuke tak terlihat lagi di jalur yang dilalui Naruto. Batang hidung yang mancung, kulit yang putih, mata onyx yang mempesona, tatapan yang tajam, suara rendah yang menenangkan, tubuh pria yang menjanjikan, telah pergi dari kebiduan cewek pirang yang manis ini. Ia telah trauma dari kisah cinta yang menyengsarakan..

**.**

"_Aku tak bisa memiliki menjaga cintamu.._

_W__alau sesungguhnya hatiku mencintaimu, memilikimu.."_

_._

"_Aku tak ingin kau terluka mencintai aku.._

_H__apuslah air matamu dan lupakan aku.."_

**.**

**.**

**FIN!

* * *

**

**.**

.

.

**Huweeee... TT^TT**

**Apa yang telah kulakukan pada Sasuke-kun???**

**Sas, sabar, ya??**

Sasuke, "Heh! You lebay amat!"

Kino, "Akhh!! Loe nggak tau perasaan gue, sih!"

Sasuke mengernyit, "perasaan?"

Kino semburat merah, "ah! Lupa'in aja!"

.

Kino, "Hei Key! Nacchi! Kita karaokean, yuk!"

Nacchi dan Key langsung mengangguk.

**Di tempat karaoke****..**

Biola mengalun indah...

Key menyanyikan bait pertama,

"_Sewu Kutho, uwis tak liwati.."_

_(Seribu kota telah kulewati)_

Nacchi yang minum jus jeruk langsung nyemprot_._

"_Sewu ati tak takoni.."_

_(seribu hati tlah kutanyai)_

"_Nanging kabeh, podho ra ngerteni.."_

_(namun tiada satupun yang tahu)_

"_Lungamu ning endi.."_

_(Kemanakah pergimu?)_

"_Pirang tahun, anggonku nggoleki"_

_(bertahun aku mencari)_

"_Seprene durung biso nemoni.."_

_(sampai s'karang tak kunjung bertemu)_

Nacchi yang duduk di kursi sweatdrop ngeliat Kino dan Key yang menghayati ini lagu pol-polan.

Kino gantian,

"_Wis tak cobo nglalekake.."_

_(tlah kucoba melupakan)_

"_Jenengmu soko atiku.."_

_(tapi namamu dari hatiku)_

"_Sak tenane aku ora ngapusi.."_

_(Sungguh, aku tiada berdusta)_

"_Isih tresno sliramu .."_

_(masih cinta padamu..)_

Key dan Kino nyanyi bareng. Nggak tau Nacchi yang sumpek dari tadi udah jadi apaan.

"_Umpamane kowe uwis mulyo, lilo aku lilo.."_

_(seumpama kamu telah bahagia, rela aku rela)_

"_Yo mung siji dadi panyuwunku.."_

_(hanya satu yang jadi keinginanku)_

"_Aku pingin ketemu.."_

_(Aku ingin bertemu)_

"_Senajan sak kedheping moto.."_

_(walau hanya sekejap mata)_

"_Kanggo tombo kangen jroning dhodho.."_

_(sebagai obat rindu di hatiku)_

Dentuman langgam menggema di ruang 4x4 meter itu_._

"_Wis tak cobo nglalekake"_

_(tlah kucoba melupakan)_

"_Jenengmu soko atiku.."_

_(tapi namamu dari hatiku)_

"_Sak tenane aku ora ngapusi,"_

_(Benar-benar, aku tiada berdusta)_

"_Isih tresno sliramu .."_

_(masih cinta padamu.._)

Key dan Kino berpose power ranger. Nacchi pingsan. (?)

~** Gajeeee...!! TT^TT  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?**

ã


End file.
